Kish and Ichigo Songfics
by xXxXShadeXxXx
Summary: A collection of songfics about Kish and Ichigo. Originally titled Memories


Memories  
By Demon Cat of Blood  
Song: Memories by Within Temptation  
Note: This one was my first songfic ever

* * *

_Memories, memories, memories_

Five years after she had lost her powers and the aliens left, Ichigo was 18 years old, and she sat on the balcony of her room. The sky was clear and the stars shone brightly through the dark blue sky. Nights like these made Ichigo always reminisce through her memories of being a Mew. How interesting those times were, now every day just seems to be so dull in comparison to her time as a Mew. She smiled. What's life without the worry of an attack of a chirema anima, trying to save the world from imminent doom, or the occasional visits of a green haired perverted alien, who was completely obsessed with her. "Kisshu" she whispered to herself quietly.

_In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I'll pray to the gods let him stay  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
Now I know why_

"There's an alien!!" Masha chirped. "You're saying it again, didn't you make a mistake yesterday" Ichigo said to the tiny robot. "But there is! There is!" chirped the fuzzy robot in reply. "Is this thing broken?" Ichigo questioned. Ichigo sighed, but then she heard a voice "There is" an unfamiliar voice said. Ichigo looked around her confused. "We just wanted to check out the ones that opposed our plans, but I'm pretty fond of you" She looked up to see a figure jump off the building she was standing next to. Before she could do anything she felt lips press against hers. She just stood there, confused, blinking. Finally the person who had kissed her without warning stepped back. "Who the heck are you?!" Ichigo yelled at the green haired alien hovering in front of her. The alien just smirked. "My name is Kisshu. Thanks for the kiss for now." he said licking his lips. Ichigo blushed as she placed her hands in front of her lips embarrassed. "Take it as my greeting for today" she alien said as he teleported away. Ichigo stood at the sidewalk shocked and confused at what had just happened.

"_What a greeting that was Kish" _she said now in the present again.

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears_

All of the guests were running from the animals that were now acting ferocious. Masaya was holding Ichigo's hand as they ran, but Ichigo broke free from his grip to get out of the crowd, and she ducked behind a tree. "I'm sorry, Ayouma-kun, I don't like to fight but…" before she could finish her sentence she heard a familiar voice behind her. "We meet again, Honey!" a cheerful voice said. Ichigo whipped around recognizing the green haired alien that had kissed her a few days before. "Ack-you" she said in shock. "Thanks for the kiss that time" he said. "How about one more?" Ichigo stood there frightened and in shock. "What are you thinking about?" he asked her questioningly, and in a way mockingly, his face a few inches away from hers. "Ah, I see my kiss was good, huh?" he lifted her chin to meet his eyes. "Shall we try once more?" "Stop playing around!" she yelled as she attempted to kick him away. He just hovered backwards quickly avoiding her foot. "Like I'd do that again"

Ichigo grinned. "maybe I would, Kish." Actually, that was the thing she wanted most right now, to see him again, her true feelings had been found too late unfortunately. She hadn't seen Kish since he left back to his planet. "He probably forgot about me" she said with a twinge of sadness in her voice. "I just hope you're okay."

_Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life.  
I hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're okay.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
So I can go home._

Who could forget that one Valentine's day.

Ichigo was walking to meet Masaya at the bus stop, when she heard the voice, she by then knew all to well. "Hey Kitty!" she looked up to see him standing atop the building where he had first seen her. "This is where we first met, isn't it?" he called down to her. He once again jumped down from the building in front of her, holding her face. "You've gained a little weight huh?" she pushed him quickly. "You're always so aggressive" he said shrugging. "What did you come here for!" she yelled at him angrily. "His face became very serious then. Ichigo looked at him frightened from his sudden change in emotion. "I came to pick you up" he said seriously. She began to run in the other direction, only to run to a dead end. "Too bad…let's go Ichigo" he said smiling. "No" she stuttered. "Even if you say no, I'm taking you, I've made up my mind" She stood cornered and frightened. "I came all the way to pick you up, so come with me" he said. She tried to run past him but he grabbed her wrist. "Why don't you do as I say" he asked her. "Why should I obey you!?" she said back to him angrily. Now his face became gentler. "Why…? Ichigo…I went through the trouble of coming to pick you up…Now come with me" He smiled at her and held out his hand. "Just the two of us…to a world with nobody else, and without fighting" She was now fearful "What are you talking about Kisshu" she said to him. He just simply stated "This is the way, this is the only option." "I don't get what you mean" she said still trying to pull away. He pulled her towards him "Lets go" he said. She shook her head. He stared at her lovingly "Don't be stubborn, I know you'll understand. You'll come with me right?" She shook her head again. Now his face became angry "I said this much and you still won't understand!" he yelled. He then tried to fly away with her, but she dug her feet into the ground. "Come already Ichigo!" he yelled at her. "I can't do that Kisshu, I want to see Masaya. He is the only one for me!" He let go of her wrist and stared at her sadly. "Ichigo, you're still thinking about that human? So you won't come with me no matter what?" Just then a sword appeared in his hands. "If you don't come, I'll kill you"

Ichigo stared in to the sky. "You know what Kisshu, if it was now, I might have taken you up on your offer, before you even threatened me." she said quietly. Masaya was long gone. He had fallen in love with another girl, and broke up with Ichigo. It didn't matter to her though anymore. She came to realize that she didn't really love Masaya as much as she thought she did. She figured soon after Kish left that she did like…perhaps love him. Tears stung at the back of her eyes. "Too late" she whispered sadly.

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears._

Tears flowed down her cheeks. She could hear his voice in her head. Every word he said to her played in her head over and over again. Her moments with him, all her memories, she treasured them, he probably won't come back, he probably hates me, after how mean I was to him. "You blew it Ichigo, someone who loved you so much, and you tossed them away." she said angrily to herself.

Kish held the point of his sword to Deep Blue's throat. "All you want to do is make earth your own" Kish yelled at him. "You never wanted to use this power to save my planet. If you really want earth that bad, go right ahead…but I will never allow you to have Ichigo" Kish pulled his sword back to thrust it on to Beep Blue's chest. Kish froze before he could though, and a faint smile tugged at his lips "I…lost" he said, before Deep Blue pulled his sword out of him. Kish rolled in front of Ichigo. "KISSHU!" Ichigo screamed worriedly. She sat him up in her arms carefully. He stared at her "I guess I was lucky to have this time with you…Ichigo." Tears formed in her eyes. "Are you crying , Ichigo" he asked her. "Ichigo, I'll teach you something good." he said to her as he struggled to lift his face up to hers. His lips nearly met hers when he fell to the ground suddenly…dead. "Kisshu!" she screamed.

"_At least he ended up okay. He didn't die."_ Ichigo thought to herself. He risked his life to save me, and I never got to thank him. Deep Blue, a.k.a. Masaya tried to kill her in the first place, but Kisshu almost died just trying to save her.

_Together in all these memories  
I see your smile.  
All the memories I hold dear.  
Darling, you know I'll love you  
till the end of time._

"I love you Kish, and I always will" she said quietly. She looked up at the sky, the stars seemed to form his face. She stood up to go back in to her house. "But, you probably no longer like. or even remember me, after how I treated you." she said regretfully as she turned away from the starry sky. "Goodbye Kisshu"

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears._

She sighed as she slowly walked back in to her room, but she stopped as she felt a presence behind her. "Oi, Koneko-chan!" a voice behind her said. "Don't you know love is where you like someone, and never forget about them, no matter what?"

_All of my memories..._


End file.
